


They Examined Every Move As They Moved Along

by icheni



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bad Parenting, Chess, Everyone Is Alive, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Gay, Gen, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Short One Shot, Vaguely Described "Strategy", Whizzer Brown & Jason Bonding, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, bruh I love Marvin but he's kind of a dick for the 8.3 seconds he's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icheni/pseuds/icheni
Summary: The reason Jason likes Whizzer so much is (at least initially) because of their chess games.





	They Examined Every Move As They Moved Along

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this, short as it is. I'm a sucker for Jason and Whizzer, so I figured I'd write a small bit about how they got acquainted. While Marvin is most definitely my favorite character, I made him mildly dickish for the brief time he's in here, if you didn't see that in the tags. Then again, it's kind of his whole character for the majority of his story, so I'd say it doesn't really matter. Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t hard to tell that Jason adored Whizzer.

 

How Jason wound up with the affinity for his father’s lover was another story.

 

* * *

 

When the two first met, it was because Marvin was supposedly inviting a friend over for a late-night meal. (Obviously, that wasn’t really the case, as Jason soon learned.) When Jason saw a new face in the house, he dropped what he had been doing and sprinted to his room. When he returned, directly in front of the newcomer, Jason held one thing:

 

A chess board.

 

When asked to play, the man glanced at Jason’s father, made a face, then beamed down at the kid.

 

“Of course.”

 

While the game was being set up, they learned each other's names. During that time, Marvin had gone to his room mumbling about seeing “what the hell Trina’s up to."

 

Then the match started.

 

Jason went first.

 

Whizzer, then.

 

Jason.

 

Whizzer.

 

Jason.

 

Whizzer.

 

Jason.

 

Whizzer.

 

It continued.

 

Neither party really talked throughout it. No _“What’s school like?”_ or _“How’d you meet my dad?”_ Just extreme focus and the occasional “Your go.” And it was in that way they went on.

 

As the progression of the game had furthered more, however, Jason realized with somewhat of a startling shock that he was actually losing. It had been years since he had lost a game of chess. He made a point of taking longer on each of his turns, then—both to think, and hoping that out of impatience Whizzer might make a mistake. (Hey, it worked with his dad.) Jason was determined.

 

In the end, his plan failed. Whizzer was patient. He took longer turns to match Jason’s.

 

Whizzer had declared several checks, and then checkmate, and Jason stared at his king’s square on the board.

 

Surprising even him, however, he wasn’t angry. Despite what one might expect, he was in awe.

 

He had to know.

 

_“How?”_

 

Whizzer had paused from where he was carefully putting away the pieces. “What?”

 

_Come on_ , Jason had to know. “How’d you beat me? That doesn’t happen unless I let someone win.”

 

“ _Did_ you let me win?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, then, don't tell your dear-ol'-dad about this, but here.”

 

When Jason finally beat Whizzer (only a week later, at which point Jason had started to wonder why the man was over so often), both of them shared a smile hidden from Marvin and carried on.

**Author's Note:**

> The frequency with which I write of my own accord is less than once in a blue moon, but if you have anything you'd like me to write, odds are I'll give it a shot.


End file.
